Der Schein trügt
Journey of Destruction Der Schein trügt Lynn war noch nicht einmal ganz wach, da wusste sie schon, dass Mélanie nicht hier. Leise fluchend sah sie auf die Uhr. Kurz vor 12 Uhr, das hieß, dass Informatik bald vorbei war. Leicht grummelnd ging Lynn schnell duschen, bevor sie sich eine verwaschene Jogginghose und einen alten Pullover überzog, dessen Ärmel sie irgendwann mal abgeschnitten hatte. Sie wusste ja, dass es nicht gerade prickelnd war, wenn jemand auf einen den ganzen Tag aufpasste, aber nach den zwei Morden, in diesem Fall glaubte sie wirklich längst nicht mehr an Selbstmord, konnte sie nicht zulassen, dass Mélanie etwas passierte, dafür hatten sie schon zu viel zusammen durchgestanden. Nicht nur nach dem Tod von Mélanies Vater, sondern auch nach Lynns Motorrad-Unfall, nachdem sie zwei Monate im Koma lag und tiefe Schürfwunden davon getragen hatte, welche jetzt nur noch schwer auf ihrer blassen Haut zu sehen waren. Sie hatte damals ein neues Motorrad gehabt und den Führerschein noch nicht lange, weswegen sie bei schlechtem Wetter nicht daran gewöhnt war rechtzeitig auszuweichen und auf ein vorderes Auto auffuhr und über den PKW auf den Asphalt geschleudert wurde. Mélanie war zu dieser Zeit eine wahre Glucke geworden, bis Lynn wieder vollkommen gesund war. Punkt 12 machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Hörsaal. Immer wieder zogen einige bei ihrem Anblick eine Augenbraue hoch und einige nickten ihr sogar vorsichtig zu. Das waren die, die sich auch in den Bars rumtrieben und ihren Respekt vor Mélanie und Lynn gelernt hatten. Beim Hörsaal angekommen, ließ sich sich verkehrt herum auf einem der Stühle im Flur nieder und lauschte, ob sie irgendetwas hören konnte, was gesagt wurde. Das Geräusch von Schritten ließ sie zur Seite gucken und einige Meter von ihr einen Typen erblicken, der ihr nicht bekannt vor kam, nicht das sie alle Studenten kannte, aber die meisten waren halt Allerweltsgesichter, nicht er. Er war wahrscheinlich ein paar Zentimeter großer als sie, kurz geschnittenes Straßenköter-blondes Haar, Hazel-grüne Augen und ziemlich breite Schultern, wahrscheinlich sogar muskulöser als andere, was die Lederjacke erahnen ließ, die er trug. Nichts im Vergleich zu ihrer Lederjacke natürlich, die hatte sie extra passend zu ihrer Ducati bestellt. Seine Lederjacke hatte wohl schon einige Jahre gesehen. Der Unbekannte las sich eines der Anschlagsbretter durch, während er immer wieder die Augenbraue hochzog, oder ein Lachen versteckte. Wahrscheinlich hangen immer noch die Bilder dieser Kostümparty von vor zwei Monaten da. Das Thema war irgendwas mit Tieren gewesen, Mélanie hatte sich strikt geweigert als Pfau zu gehen, worauf Lynn bestanden hatte und am Ende hatten sie sich zu Hause mit Popcorn und Nachos vor den Fernseher gesetzt, was auch gut so war, da die Party von der Polizei gesprengt worden war, wegen irgendwas illegalem. Lynn schnaubte unhörbar und erhob sich sofort, als die Studenten anfingen den Hörsaal zu verlassen. Sobald Mélanie sie erblickte machte sie eines dieser „Ich-weiß-was-ich-getan-habe-und-es-tut-mir-Leid-Gesichter“. „Du hättest mich wecken können“, grummelte Lynn sobald Mélanie bei ihr war. „Du hast geschlafen…“ „Und du hast mir nicht einmal einen Zettel da gelassen“, beendete Lynn Méls Satz. Die Weißhaarige schüttelte den Kopf und entdeckte dabei noch jemanden, der ihr seltsam komisch vorkam und wie durch Zufall ging der zweite Typ zu der Lederjacke. Er überragte den anderen um einen Halbekopf, er hatte verstrubeltes braunes Haar, das ihm ins Gesicht fiel, braune Augen und war schlaksiger als sein Partner, aber nicht weniger muskulös. Vielleicht wollten die Beiden hier studieren? Natürlich und sie war der Osterhase, dass weiße Fell hatte sie schon einmal. „Komm ich hab Hunger, wir können bei Thomy essen, ich hatte schon lange keine Pizza mehr“, meinte Lynn und legte Mélanie einen Arm um die Schulter um sie Richtung Ausgang zu führen, dabei kamen sie an den beiden „Unbekannten“ vorbei, welche sich gerade zu stritten schienen. „Tweedledee und Tweedledum“, meinte sie laut genug, welches Mélanie dazu brachte ihrem sarkastischen Grinsen zu folgen und die beiden Männer dazu brachte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anzusehen. „Hör auf andere immer zu verarschen Lizzy“, lachte Mélanie und knuffte ihrer Freundin in die Seite, welche ihr dafür durchs Haar wuschelte. „Sie streiten sich do wie die beiden Holzköpfe“, meinte sie gerade, als sie Beide aus dem Gebäude traten. PoV Winchester „Komm schon Tweedledum“, meinte Sam lachend, weswegen er entgeistert von seinem Bruder angesehen wurde. „Hast du ihre Aufmachung gesehen, als wäre das ihr zu Hause und erst die Haare! Die hat doch einen an der Waffel.“ „Dean…“ „Was?!“ „Der Fall, ok“, meinte Sam augenverdrehend. Dean nickte und holte ein paar Blätter aus seiner Hosentasche. „Also die beiden Opfer unterscheiden sich um einiges. Das erste Mädchen, Tamara, war eine A-Schülerin, sehr still, war nie auf Partys und hatte so ziemlich keine Freunde, bis auf ein paar mit denen sie sich zum Lernen getroffen hat. Die zweite, Julia, ist erst hierher gezogen, sie kam aus Deutschland, ihre alten Noten lagen im C-Bereich, sie war die paar Stunden die sie gehabt hat, sehr laut und aufdringlich und schien sich sofort mit einer Clique angefreundet zu haben. Das einzige was sie verbindet ist ihr Tod, sie sind Beide vom Dach gefallen und weißen tiefe Schlitzwunden auf“, beendete Dean seine kleine Liste, die er aus dem Direktorenbüro hatte. „Tja, dann sehen wir uns mal das Dach an“, meinte Sam und lief gefolgt von Dean Richtung Treppe. „Warum bin ich eigentlich Tweedledum“, fragte Dean und bekam ein genervtes Stöhnen als Antwort. Sobald sie das Dach erreichten holte Dean den selbstgebastelten E.M.F. heraus, welcher leicht anschlug. „Zumindest war hier was“, meinte er an seinen Bruder gewandt, welcher sich gerade leicht über das Geländer lehnte und nach unten sah. Genau in dem Moment schlug das E.M.F. an. „Sam!“, rief Dean, als er hinter seinem kleinen Bruder die Gestalt eines jungen Mädchens erscheinen sah. Sam konnte sich gerade noch so aus dem Weg springen, als der Geist durch ihn hindurch wollte. „Ich glaube wir sollten später mit den Schrotflinten zurück kommen, oder ihre Knochen verbrennen“, meinte Dean, sobald sie sich verschnaufend auf eine der Treppen im Gebäude gesetzt hatten. „Sie hat es gewusst“, murmelte Sam nachdenklich und holte so seinen Bruder aus seinen Gedanken. „Wer? Was? “ „Die Frau, die mit der Weißhaarigen weggegangen ist, ich hab neben ihr in Informatik gesessen, als ich sie gefragt habe, ob ich neben ihr sitzen kann, hat sie gesagt „Klar, wenn du sterben willst“, sie hat etwas damit zu tun.“ Dean nickte überrascht. „Irgendeine Idee, wie sie hieß?“ „Cillian, glaube ich“, meinte Sam und wurde noch überraschter von Dean angesehen. „Was?“, fragte er mit gehobener Augenbraue. „Die Person, die die beiden Leichen gefunden hat, heißt Mélanie Cillian.“ „Na dann!“